Second Thoughts
by BlueMango
Summary: For HPFC challenge. Lorcan, who loved Rose, decides its time to let her go to give his heart out to another.


Hey readers! This is my first fic on FFN, and I hope you like this story which features Lorcan and Roxanne! This story is for mew-tsubaki's Harry Potter challenge.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters or Harry Potter. These characters, and story belong to J.K Rowling.

"_Never close your lips to those whom you have opened your heart." Charles Dickens_

Here Lorcan was with his dream girl-Rose, daughter of Ron and Hermione. She was everything he wanted: smart, pretty, kind, patient, and loving.

But something didn't feel right.

"Lorcan. Is something the matter?" Her blue eyes shone as she patiently waiting for an answer.

He flinched and ruffled his hands through his hair.

Now was the time to tell her, but he felt bad. After all that time to get to know her, walk with her to class, study Charms, and hang out. Here he was on a date, supposedly having the time of his life. Correct? Yes?

Everything's awesome.

Not.

Rose smiled and tried to laugh to lighten the mood. "It's ok, you can tell me. If not, then that's… fine."

He knew her well enough that behind that smile was worry, concern, and, of course, love.

"_We cannot really love anybody with whom we never laugh." _Lorcan wondered why Agnes Repplier's quote sprung into his head at this exact moment.

She was so great, so why did he have to be so harsh?

She tried her best to hold her breath. She could, of course, but perfection could only stretch so far.

Her lips quivered, and a new wave of guilt washed over him. He grabbed her soft hands and rubbed them to comfort her.

He started in, "Rose…"

"Yes," She replied with a hopeful smile.

As pretty as she was, all he could see was Roxanne when looking at her.

At first they started out as acquaintances, meeting from time to time with their families get-togethers. But as he got to know her, learn to play pranks, and be a daredevil once in a while, he couldn't help but unconsciously fall in love with her, Roxanne, with her devious dark brown hair, her wild yet controllable dark hair, and an impish smile sure to make one question. Though they were friends and nothing more, a thought which irked him.

Just thinking about her made his heart have the most palpitations in his life!

He needed to tell the truth, and truth did he tell. "You're pretty, smart, kind, and ever guy's dream…" He wanted to look away, but he locked his eyes onto her now teary ones.

"I liked you, but I'm sorry, I can't like you anymore. I don't feel what we had, and now I need to let go. I don't want to hurt you any longer."

Just then a soft whimper escaped from her he went to hug her, but she pushed him back. "No. It's okay. I don't need your support. I'm perfect, and perfectionists stand tall." She looked down, trembled, looked up at him, and grinned, holding back more tears.

"Tell that girl she is a lucky one. Friends."

As she got up, he softly smiled. "Friends?"

"I'm sure you will find your lucky one as well." A couple of more tears and she waved goodbye.

He breathed in and out to relieve the tension- now to find Roxanne.

He quickly ran back to Hogwarts, knowing he would find her playing pranks with Fred in the dining hall.

She was snickering with Fred, and a girl screamed, seeing a Chocolate Frog flaring its eyes at the girl, until the frog quickly moved into her lunch.

"Fred! Roxanne! Wait till I…" The twins laughed and soon the girl joined in.

"Roxanne." He ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" She turned, her eyes boring into his, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Whaddya want?" She turned to Fred, about to watch another prank in action.

He caught her hand and dragged her out of the hall, past the windows, the sun casting their quickly striding shadows against the floor.

"What are you doing?" She pulled back, her shadow emulating her movements.

He stopped and stared at her, his eyes full of one hundred percent love; here he was about to tell her but he needed to have her alone. Where no one could bother them, and he would capture her heart no matter what- and he knew the perfect place, the place where she could not leave.

He slid his hands into hers, and this time she didn't refuse to hold them; instead she was curious as to where he was going.

As he turned halls, classrooms, windows, and paintings, he led her up a moving staircase.

He had her to himself, and just then he opened his mouth.

"Let me guess, you want to learn some tricks? Ok. But it'll cost ya." She tapped her fingers up and down his sleeve.

It was oh so hard to hold back. "Rox."

"Yes?" She circled him, smirking.

Suddenly he pinned her to the railing, as students shifted by for their next class. Roxanne looked to the students, then to the paintings and back to him.

"Could ya move now?"

"No." The staircase shifted once more and he brushed her hair out of her face, cupped her cheek and steadied her, reassuring she would not fall.

"I talk to you for all this time, and you still act like we are just friends."

"Well, we are, aren't we?"

"No." He threw back. She was taken aback, but not about to back down.

"Why?" She questioned with an off-putting smile, but this time he wasn't going to fall for it.

He was going to make her fall for it … or him.

"I…" He lowered his head to her now perplexed face; this time he was the one smirking.

"What are…" He caught her breath, leaned in and planted one on her.

"Love…" She was totally caught off-guard, NOT__expecting this..

The staircase still moved up, down, and all-around, with an occasional student who rebounded in another direction. The two's hearts were beating in synch, faster by the minute.

"You." Another kiss was planted, but this time she also kissed him- fiery love and all.

The multiple kisses complemented each other every time, expressing their love more than once.

He rubbed her arms, and she coiled his hair. Sometimes she snickered, and he couldn't help but follow up.

"What's so funny? He smirked along with her.

"Nothing. Just…"

"Just?"

"I…" She leaned on her tip-toes, seeing as she was obviously shorter. He steadied her, praying to Merlin she would not fall.

"Love…" She cupped his hands into hers and pecked them.

"You too." She smiled with him.

As the two walked up the stairs hand-in-hand, Roxanne gripped his hand a little tighter.

"With you being with Rose, my heart hurt. But you looked so happy, I closed my heart on that thought."

"You can't do that. After all, I've already captured you."

"Well I!!" She stopped and he stopped with her; the two stared laughing together, chasing each other down the hall, meeting their objection to find Fred.

"Hey! Wait!"

"I'd like to see you capture me now!" She stuck her tongue out, and he ran as fast as he could after his love.

So, did you like it? Review please! Thanks to mew-tsubaki for being a coolio beta and getting me started to writing Fanfic's!


End file.
